Clique Chicks
by tpcfanno1
Summary: The Pretty Committee are all seniors! Somebody is moving, someones a model, a star, and just plain FABULOUS! READ and you'll be massiefied!
1. Totaled Before School

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Clique or the characters ******

**This is my first fanfic so be nice! ******

**Block Guest House**

**Westchester, NY**

**Friday, August 17**

**8:30**

Claire looked up at her star covered ceiling and thought MAN! I need to change my room design!! I luved it in 8th grade, but now? Ya-NO! It's so embarrassing to bring Cam over sometimes. We go to my room and it's like we walk into blue paradise…not. We walk into my room, see blue everywhere, and to top that off I have glow stars stuck to my ceiling. Ugh, soooo gross. No wonder I always go to Cam's.

Millions, maybe trillions of thoughts flew through my head while I got ready for the first day of school….YAY!... I thought my white American eagle shorts and my layered tank/ tube top looked like a total 10!!

A sudden vibration and a clang brought Claire back to her senses as her bright blue and pink rumor fell to her floor. She picked it up and saw she had a new text, she quickly read it.

Massie: KUH-laire are u ready?!

Claire: Yeah almost…need 2 put makeup on

Massie: well hurry up!! 

Claire: okay bossy! 

Claire quickly applied a natural look, grabbed her designer coach bag, put on her gold and blue D&G glasses, and went downstairs.

"Claire!! You ready?" Judi Lyons called from upstairs.

"YEA MOM!" Claire yelled back as she slid into her neon blue convertible bug.

Claire drove to Massie's Massie and Claire luved to pull into the parking lot at BOCD High side by side. Claire took out her rumor and speed dialed Cam as she pulled up next to Massie.

Massie twisted her head around to see Claire pull up the driveway. She applied a fresh coat of the latest glossip girl flavor, Cherry Raspberry, and slid into her bright purple and gold Ferrari.

"Kuh-laire are you ready?"

Claire held up her index finger to signal one sec because she was on the phone with Cam. "Bye, love ya!"

"Ehmagawd," yelled Claire ," Cam is taking me to that new five star restaurant ,Rogardi, tonight for our four year dating anniversary!" Massie squealed," What do you think he's gonna get you?" "I don't know but what am I going to get him?" Claire panicked. Massie said," Claire, we will go shopping after school with the rest of the PC!"

Massie told Claire she needed to pick Leesh up because some guy totaled her car.

Massie: we'll b there soon

Alicia: kool

Massie: ur dad gunna get u a new car?

Alicia: we r gunna sue the guy that backed into me!

Massie: ur dad will so win 

Alicia: ya! 

Massie: we r here

Alicia looked up from her cell right as Massie and Claire pulled into the driveway.

"Bout time you got her" Leesh squealed. The Spanish beauty sped walked to Massie's Ferrari

Massie squealed," Lets get to school!"

"Done"

"Done"

"and Done!"

I know its short, but it's the first chapter...you'll luv the next, but i won't know if you don't like it, OR DO luv it. SO review U KNOW U WANT TO!!


	2. Ehmagawd Dylan!

**BOCD HIGH**

** Westchester, NY**

** 8:45 a.m.**

Claire, Massie, and Alicia pulled up into the BOCD High parking lot with their music cranked up as high as it would go to the song "Low"

Claire said, well pretty much yelled to Massie. "I'm going to go meet Cam!!"

"Okay!" Massie yelled back.

Cam spotted Claire first. He caught her eye and motioned her over. She smiled her million dollar smile. He grinned back.

Claire jumped out of her bug and kissed him. She was so excited about going to a fancy restaurant tonight.

"Claire Stacey Lyons-"He looked into her electric blue eyes with his one green eye and one blue eye. "I love you."

"I love you more" she whispered into his ear.

"Were just gonna have to see about that. Aren't we?" he said to her as they walked up to the main building holding hands and not caring the least bit where there friends are.

Massie stared at the second cutest couple in school, as they walked up the stars to the main building. She thought where is Derek? (She stopped calling him Derrington, because she thought that was childish.) He should be here by now. All of a sudden strong muscular arms wrapped around her and squeezed.

"Hey you." She teased.

"That's my Block," he teased back.

She turned around to give him her biggest toothiest smile she had considering she had iPod white straight teeth, she loved to show them off.

"Ready for school?" He smiled questioned her.

"I'm ready if you're ready. She smiled back.

"We'll looks like were going to school." He took her by the waist and picked her up. "I can't have my block tired for the first day of school."

"Nope, you can't." she giggled back

Kristen was getting ready for school like everybody else, but since her parents won't buy her a car Dune, her beloved boyfriend would pick her up in his car. (Ever since he came back from his surfing thing in the 8th grade they've been inseparable.) : ) He transferred to BOCD high after the 8th grade year was over just to be with her. Kristen couldn't have been happier.

She applied mascara, some foundation, and layered glossip girl lip-gloss. (One of Massie's rejects.) She looked at the clock; 8:30 she had 30 min till school started and 5 min. before Dune would pick her up.

"HOONK! HOOONK!"

Kristen jumped, was Dune early? She looked outside her window. Nope. All she saw was a bright green convertible, with a red head getting out of her car.

"Ehmag-"Kristen was about to laugh when she heard a very familiar voice yell.

"KRISTEN GREGORY! GET YOUR TINY, BUT NOT NEARY AS CUTE AS MINE BUTT DOWN HERE BEFORE I COME UP THERE!"

Kristen was shocked! (Everybody remember the Dylan from 8th grade? The curly red head that would fuss over her weight, and would always belch. Well this is the super model Dylan. She has bright green eyes that sparkle/pop at the same time, a long slender body, and long straight red hair that falls to her hips perfectly.)

Dylan didn't finish high school because she went to live with her boyfriend Brady and had an offer to be a model. She took up the offer faster than you can say "LBR." So now she is a famous super model.

Kristen slammed her door and was down the stairs faster than she runs on the soccer field.

"DYLAN!" she screamed

"KRISTEN!" Dylan screamed back, "I missed you so much!"

"Same here!"

"I want you to come to my condo right now, so we can catch up on everything!" Kristen was going to say okay, when she saw Dune's car driving around the corner. Kristen checked her watch; 8:40.

"CRAP!"

"What?"

"I have school today, and Dune is picking me up."

"Okay, how 'bout afterwards. Bring the whole PC too!"

"How 'bout 4 o' clock."

"Done."

"and Done!"

Dune was waiting in his car. "Who was that?"

Dylan Marvil, my best friend ever!"

He leaned over to kiss her. "Isn't she a famous supermodel or something?"

"YEP!"

"She's not as near as hot as you!"

"Aww! I love you"

"I love you too."


	3. Author's note

Sorry for not being updated

Sorry for not being updated! It's been really hectic because my cousin was in a four wheeling accident and we went to visit him in Wichita. Anyway I'm really, really sorry.


	4. Skool has Big News

As soon as Kristen and Dune reached Massie's table everybody as there

As soon as Kristen and Dune reached Massie's table everybody as there. Here are the following people, and there were only 6 chairs. Kristen and Dune, Massie and Derrick, Claire and Cam, Alicia and Josh, and then Kemp and Plovert.

"SOOOO??" Claire tried, everybody was extremely quiet.

"OMG!" Massie screamed, "I just got this new limited edition Marc Jacobs heels. They came out yesterday!!"

Everybody at the table snickered at Derrick. He glared back.

"You guys, guess what?? I almost forgot!" Kristen practically screamed. "What?" all the other girls screamed back. "We get to go to Dyl's condo after school!?" Kristen gushed.

"Oh, then I'll tell you my important news there." Leesh said. "OMG! I can't wait." Squealed Claire!"

"Ummm...Claire? " Cam stated.

"What?"

Aren't we going somewhere tonight?"

Yeah, but i'm gonna go shopping and stuff, so pick me up at Dyl's."

"Fine"

"What should I wear?!" Claire asked for the millionth time since they arrived at Dylan's condo. "Chill! Well you could wear a fancy blue strapless mini. I got one for Christmas to give to you. It can be a way early present", Massie said way too fast. Mostly because she really didn't want everyone to know that she had gotten a present for Claire already and not them. "Really?" "Totally!" "Okay! Thanks so much."

Alicia looked at them and wondered when she would tell them her big news! Well actually her not so great to her news.

Kristen got a text from her mom:

**Mom: come home now**

**Kristen: y**

**Mom: come NOW**

**Kristen: W/E**

"Guys, I have to go home **NOW**", Kristen said mocking her mom. "Why?" Dylan asked. "My mom, sorry", Kristen said sadly. "I'll drive you", Dylan said. "Hey Dyl, Claire, Leesh, and I have to go too, bye!"

"Bye! I love you all!" They said bye as the new and inproved Dylan walked to her car.

"Hey guys", Alicia whispered, "it's worth ten thousand gossip points."

"Ehmagawd! What!!" Claire screamed. Massie leaned forward in her seat. "Okay, but you can't tell anyone, but I overheard my mom and dad talking about my mom being pregnant with twins! One boy and one girl."

For once in her life Massie was speechless. "Oh… My… Gawd" Claire managed in between swallows. "Yeah", Alicia nodded. "Can we go home now?" "Yeah, we should."


	5. No Place Like Massie's after a Date

You look hot!" Massie squealed, "A total 10!" "You really think so?" Claire asked. "Yes!"

Ding Dong!

"Cam's here!" They said at the same time. Claire walked down the steps and when Cam saw her he was speechless. "Why, who's this beautiful young lady, I hope she has a date." "It's with a very handsome man", Claire said as she blushed. Claire was now in Cam's arms. He took her hands and led her to the car. "Shotgun!" Claire yelled. "You got it", Cam yelled back. They were laughing so hard now Claire's abs hurt like crazy.

"Okay we have reservations at 7 for Rogardi and its 6 what should we do?" Cam asked. "Truth or Dare you go first", Claire giggled. "I pick truth", Cam said. "Okay, do you really truly love me?" she asked. "Of course!" "Then prove it", she answered defiantly. "Well my fair Juliette how about a kiss to prove my loyalty", he asked. "Okay", she answered. As they leaned in to kiss Claire glanced at the clock and pulled back quickly. "Ehmagawd! It's almost time to be there we got to go it takes, like, thirty minutes to get there!" Claire said in a rush. "You're right let's go", Cam answered.

"Ehmagawd Cam!" Claire practically screamed, "This is ah-mazing!" "Just like you", he whispered back.

"Right this way", a waitress said. "Okay!" Claire followed with Cam as they held hands. "Here are your menus for tonight", the waitress said. "I'm Nikki and I'll be your helper, would you like anything to -- OMG Cam!" "Nikki?" Cam looked puzzled, and Claire took Cam's hand immediately. "Cam this is Claire?" Nikki giggled. "Ya I'm the famous movie star Claire, I would like some Coke", Claire said with a smirk as she looked at Nikki's outfit. "Err- okay how about you Cam?" "Coke please", he said. "By the way I have a boyfriend his name is Griffin", Nikki pointed out. "Okay bye I'm thirsty!" Claire snapped, "Now!" Once Nikki was gone Cam mumbled,"Claire my dad got a new job." "That's great", she said. "In Lawrence, Kansas", Cam said unhappily. "What?" She could feel the tears coming, "This isn't funny Cam!" "I now", he said sadly shaking his head.

"Your food sir", the waiter said. "Huh? Oh", Cam looked at Claire and could see she was silently crying, "Um can we take the check please?" They paid and Cam drove Claire home. "Claire, can we talk tomorrow, please?" "Sure", Claire sobbed as she got out of the car.

Claire ran into Massie's room crying. The Friday night sleepover had just started. "Claire, what happened?" Alicia cried! "Cam is moving to Kansas", Claire said in between sobs.

"Oh"

"My"

"Gawd."


	6. Fundraising?

"Massie what am I going to do?" Claire whined. "It's alright we will fix this somehow", Massie said. Claire looked at Massie in doubt. "How?" the girls wanted to know. "Um… I don't know yet", she answered. "Oh that's reassuring", Claire sobbed. "We will", Massie answered. Her no-nonsense tone convinced the girls and they hushed up immediately.

Just then Kristen showed up. "About time", Massie said giggling. "Sorry", she answered then she chucked a pillow at her. The girls got in a huge pillow fight and Dylan won when she spun around and knocked everyone down. The girls feel down in hysterics. When they finally stopped laughing they looked up and noticed that Claire hadn't joined in the fun. Then they remembered what happened. Kristen on the other hand was confused. Alicia filled her in and the girls got down to business finding a way to get Cam to stay.

Alicia's idea was to get her dad to sue Cam's parents until they agreed to stay. Dylan's idea was to fundraise money to make up for skipping out on Cam's dad's new job. Kristen decided that they should us Dylan's fundraising idea and make money to build Cam a guest house on the Block estate. Massie agreed with Kristen and Claire was too stressed to think.

The girls decided to take a vote. Alicia: her idea. Dylan: Kristen's idea. Kristen and Massie: Kristen's idea. Claire just went with the vote. The girls all cheered. Kristen's idea was ah-mazing! Even Alicia agreed. Then the girls went to bed.

When she woke up the next morning Massie squealed at the girls to wake up! Today they had their first fundraising committee meeting! Massie called to Inez to bring up the notebooks, papers, and supplies she had ordered last night. Once the girls were all dressed in matching Juicy sweats, Massie's purple, Alicia's red, Claire's blue, Kristen's orange, and Dylan's white, the girls got down to business.

Among the papers was the itinerary. First on the list the girls had to brainstorm fundraising ideas. Dylan popped in her favorite mix and the girls began brainstorming. At the end of the hour the girls had come up with having a carwash, walking dogs, tutoring (Kristen of course), and doing other random chores. Massie also decided she would give up some of her personal time to be a shopping helper to all the LBRs with no fashion sense. The girls planned on recruiting some of Cam's other friends to help too!

Then they moved on to the next thing on the list, calling people to help and making posters and ads. Massie and Alicia decided to make the calls since no one could turn them down and Claire, Kristen, and Dylan made posters, flyers, and designed ads to put in newspapers and magazines. Three hours later Massie and Alicia had managed to recruit Derek, Josh, Dune, Kemp, Plovert, and the rest of the soccer team, along with some girls from OCD. Claire, Kristen, and Dylan had managed to create ten different versions of flyers and posters, and five different ads which they would make copies of later. They decided to take a much deserved spa break at Massie's home gym/spa.

They all got a strawberry smoothie and started relaxing in the hot tub. They chatted a while then went back upstairs to the iPad. Massie declared it was time to tell Cam. Claire squealed in excitement while Massie dialed his cell number. As she put it on speaker he answered, "Hello?" "Hey Cam its Massie, Alicia, Kristen, Dylan, and Claire!" Massie said. "Oh, hey girls" he replied. "Hey", they chorused. "So what did you want?" He sounded as if he had been crying. "Um, well we were wondering if your parents would consider letting you stay the rest of your senior year if we fundraised money to build you a guest house on my estate." Massie said hopefully. "Massie, that's a great idea! Let me go ask", he ran off hurriedly. Claire giggled in anticipation. He picked the phone back up and practically screamed, "OH MY GAWD, THEY SAID IF WE RAISED ENOUGH MONEY I COULD, if it's alright with your parents that is", he said sheepishly. "Of course it's alright with my parents I already asked them", Massie stated matter-of-factly. "Kay, well we got to go bye Cam", Alicia said and then hung up.

The girls sighed as they plopped down on the floor. "Thank gawd he can stay", Claire said.


	7. Mission: Possible

Massie awoke with a smile. Today was the first day of fundraising! Claire and the rest of the Pretty Committee were coming over at nine to help set everything up. She looked at the clock and sighed with relief, it was seven, and she had just enough time to get ready for the bake sale. As Massie searched her closet she found the perfect outfit, a DKNY lavender mini over a pair of dark wash, skinny True Religion jeans, a pair of Jimmy Choo heels, and a Couch purse. She smiled, it was perfect! Then Massie rushed to the bathroom to take a quick shower and blow dry and straighten her hair. By the time she was done Massie only had about thirty minutes to do her make-up. Somehow she managed to get it all done before the girls arrived.

Massie walked outside to find Claire, Alicia, Kristen, and Dylan eagerly awaiting her arrival. "Hey", she cried as the girls ran towards her for a group hug. 'Hola!" the girls replied. "Okay so is everyone ready for the most ah-mazing bake sale ever?" Alicia screamed. "Ya", the girls yelled. "Let's do it", Kristen said. "This isn't going to work" thought Claire. "No, it has to I love him, we are meant to be together, he will stay" Claire thought fiercely. Meanwhile Alicia was having the same conversation with herself.

"'Kay, so I had all the food prepared already so all we have to do is set it up; make it look good, you know?" Massie said. "'Kay" the girls chorused. "Massie and Kristen set up tables; Dylan, Claire, and I will bring out the food and tablecloths" Alicia immediately took charge. Massie smiled. "Alicia always was the organized one" she thought.

As the girls finished setting up the other volunteers started showing up. Massie ran over to greet them and direct them to their assigned table that they'd be in charge of. There were 50 volunteers that showed up! Soon people started showing up and by the end of the day the girls were exhausted, but they still had to count all the money and total their profit so they ran upstairs to begin the post-fundraising sleepover.

"First things first", Massie said, "I ordered us some cappuccinos and had Isaac pick them up, come and get them!" The girls ran to the steaming hot cappuccinos with glee, they needed an extra boost it was going to be a long night. Then they got down to business. Kristen calculated the total cost of building the guest house for Cam to be around 5,000 not including furnishing, with furnishing it would be about 8,000. Claire and Alicia counted the money. "A grand total of 500", stated Alicia. "But if you take out the cost of supplies you get 400", Claire added. Alicia and Claire high-fived for their good work. Then they quickly fell asleep. Massie was the last one to fall asleep and before she did she smiled, she had that feeling of accomplishment and love of her friends; she loved that feeling!


End file.
